


Professional Juveniles

by champagneforthepain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Living Together, Lucissa (mentioned), OC - borrowed (mentioned), PWP, Post-War, Tittyfuck, dransy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:03:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/champagneforthepain/pseuds/champagneforthepain
Summary: "Draco? We survived a war; we're due for something a little juvenile. And besides..." She thrust her breasts against the hard, warm planes of his chest and gave his cock an expert stroke. "You're not little, and I'm not juvenile." DM/PP.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lena is an OC created by the lovely theslytherinrose on FFnet and Tumblr who was kind enough to give me permission to use her. You guys should definitely go check out her Lucissa fics; they're precious, and when I came across one where Lena existed, my headcanons ran away with her. Thank you so much to my lovely betas, as well: teenytrash and squirrels-run-the-world on Tumblr. Enjoy. :)

_Of all the ways I've been woken up in my life_ , Pansy internally mused as she was slowly roused into a soothing consciousness, _Draco kneading my breasts is officially my favorite_.

After a long day of entertaining Lena in the Manor gardens, Draco had told Pansy to go ahead and call it a night. She'd given him a grateful peck on the lips and returned indoors to take a long shower. When she was done, she'd practically floated down the hallway to her and Draco's room. And when she closed the door behind her, she'd felt too exhausted to dress. So she'd dropped her towel on the plush carpet and collapsed into their king sized bed, wrapping herself up under the covers and sinking into a peaceful sleep.

From the second towel now crumpled in a little heap next to hers, and her boyfriend's unclothed erection pressing against her backside, she inferred he'd taken a similar course of action. Lena must have finally exhausted herself and decided she was ready to retire to her playroom for the night (under the supervision and care of the house-elves, of course). Pansy could just picture how excited the small child would be to tell her parents all about her day's adventures with "Drek and Pan" once they returned from their date night. Naturally, Lucius and Narcissa would feign surprise she was still awake, but they knew all too well Lena loved to wait up for them.

Pansy's thoughts floated away as Draco tweaked her nipples just so. A small sound of contentment escaped her lips and she wiggled her ass against his arousal. "Someone's excited."

Draco hummed and placed a kiss on the exposed skin of her shoulder. "Ignore it. It's simply appreciating how soft your breasts are."

She barely thought on it for a moment before she offered, "Would it like to be _between_ my breasts?"

His hands froze, but his dick perked up. Upon glancing over her shoulder, the witch found her boyfriend's eyebrows had shot up in surprise. "For real?"

Pansy nodded serenely. It sounded like the perfect act to engage in just about now: Draco was horny and Pansy was too tired to suck him off properly. But this? He could do all the work and all she had to do was lay back and watch.

Draco still seemed unconvinced, though his erection (painfully) did not. "Doesn't that seem a little... I mean, in our extensive sexual history, we've never done that, and it seems like something third years might start out with..."

Pansy turned fully to face him now. "Draco? We survived a war; we're due for something a little juvenile. And besides..." She thrust her breasts against the hard, warm planes of his chest and gave his cock an expert stroke. "You're not little, and I'm not juvenile." When he whined, she grinned triumphantly. "Get on top of me."

Draco did not need to be told twice. He grabbed his wand off their bedside table and cast a quick silencing charm on their room. Then he all but threw the covers away and straddled his girlfriend's ribs, making sure to keep his knees planted firmly on the mattress to avoid putting any weight on her. He gave his cock one, two long strokes while she set up.

Pansy propped her head up on two pillows and rolled her nipples with her manicured fingers until they were hardened into stiff peaks—which didn't take long, given the visual of her boyfriend wanking himself on top of her. When she was satisfied, she firmly pushed her breasts together and said, "Ready."

Draco's gray eyes darkened to a steely silver at the sight beneath him, his prim and proper girlfriend offering up her gorgeous breasts, eager to take his cock between them. He gave himself one last stroke before slipping between those soft globes, and—

They both groaned. Draco had been inside Pansy's hands, mouth, cunt plenty of times, and they all felt exquisite, but being engulfed in this soft, warm flesh was an entirely different experience. Not better, just different. Different texture, feel, sensation. Something they would definitely have to try again.

Pansy was fascinated, watching her breasts squish around him, taking in his length. She could feel herself growing aroused, feel her eyes clouding over as his cock leaked pre-cum on her inner feminine curves, providing a natural lubricant that made the whole act more slippery. She swallowed hard and said in a low voice, "This feels so fucking sexy."

Draco, meanwhile, was completely mesmerized, watching his cock disappear between her tits over and over again, the head turning a deep red and peeking out at the top of her cleavage on every forward thrust. "Merlin's _balls_ , that looks so fucking hot, Pans..."

"Talk to me," she rasped out. "Touch me and tell me how it feels, Draco."

He was more than happy to oblige. His hands flew to her breasts, fingers plucking and pinching her rock-hard nipples, stroking over them, tearing a whine from his girlfriend's throat. "Like heaven. Your breasts are unbelievably soft. They feel exquisite, swallowing my cock like that. You're so sexy, you know that, Pansy? Taking my cock like this, letting me fuck your tits, get them all sloppy and wet. Mmm, so filthy. So fucking _perfect_."

Pansy was only laying there watching and his words and the visuals had her so hot she was panting. She swallowed down the thick layer of saliva coating her throat, nature's way of telling her she was ready to give oral, and said, "Push into my mouth, Draco." She tilted her head forward, let her jaw fall slack, and stuck her tongue out. She hadn't planned on giving head tonight, but this would be much different than her usual blowjob style.

Draco growled at the visual of his girlfriend's beautiful blue eyes staring up at him, waiting for him to push his cock so far between her tits she could take him in the wet warmth of her mouth. He wasted no time; he thrust forward as far as he could and watched in erotic amazement as Pansy's lips wrapped around the head of his cock. He gave a strangled groan and could've sworn he saw white. It felt blissful, her pert breasts immersing the base of his cock at the same time her talented little mouth played with the head. He gave shallow thrusts forward, fucking her tits and mouth simultaneously.

Pansy whimpered as she suckled on the tip of his dick, laving her tongue over it again and again. She massaged her breasts up and down his shaft, giving him double the friction. Her nipples were hard and aroused; her cunt was swollen and aching, desperate to be filled. She met Draco's stormy eyes and hurriedly flicked her own azure to their bedside table and back, once, twice, three times, and—

He got it. He released one of her nipples and waved his free hand in the general direction of the nightstand. The drawer opened, and he levitated one of Pansy's vibrators over to the bed. It effortlessly slipped between her slick folds and pushed up inside of her. Draco somehow managed to grunt an incantation, and the toy activated. He knew just what she needed, too, because the vibrator started on the highest setting. It pounded her relentlessly hard without introduction, reminding her of the times she spent hours teasing Draco in public all so he would pin her down roughly and make her cum over and over the moment they Apparated back home.

Those memories and the sensations and the pleasure she was giving her boyfriend's dick was too much. She squeal-moaned around the head and fought the urge to squirm.

"Pansy, now," Draco said urgently through gritted teeth. "Where?"

Pansy released him from her lips with an obscene _pop!_ and rushed out, "All over my tits!" before throwing her head back and bucking her hips wildly.

Draco barely got two more thrusts in before, watching his girlfriend writhe and cry out in pleasure, his orgasm rushed out of him. Just as Pansy had requested, he came with a long groan on her chest, the curves of her breasts, her flushed nipples... During the last waves of his pleasure, he was graced with the encouragement of his girlfriend arching off the bed and _screaming_ as the first waves of her own began. With one final stroke, Draco smeared the last of his cum on the underside of Pansy's breasts as she convulsed and rocked beneath him, cumming hard on her toy.

Dazedly, the wizard fell back on his side of the bed. When Pansy's pleasure had settled down enough for her to lay flat on the mattress once more, and she'd slipped the toy out of herself, Draco blindly reached to the side and fumbled for his wand. He cast cleansing charms on the two of them and the vibrator, levitated the toy back into the drawer, and allowed his wand to slip out of his hand and clatter onto the nightstand. He wrapped his arms around his witch and pulled her close.

"You were right," he murmured, eyelids drooping shut. "We should engage in juvenile sex acts more often."

Pansy chuckled sleepily and placed a soft kiss to his chest. "Agreed." She levitated the covers up over them and snuggled into his embrace. "They're infinitely hotter when performed by two pros."


End file.
